カンタレラ (Cantarella)
Background This song was part of the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalostar. This song is about an obsessive and intoxicating romance: a man (KAITO) who tries to keep his love for a girl (Miku) hidden and approach the girl in order to make her his. Taking time by the forelock, he gets closer to her, and he finally reveals himself. KAITO and Miku personify Cesare and Lucrezia Borgia, known for their suggested incestuous relationship even though Kaito and Miku are not related. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Derivatives |utau= |description = }} |human= , |description = }} |arrangement= |fanmadepv= }} |spinoff= }} Other media appearances Theater Production: Cantarella A musical based on this song ran in Shibuya's Space Zero theater in Tokyo from August 3 to August 7, 2011. It was directed by Yukio Ueshima, with Kentarou Kanesaki, and Tomohisa Sakou starring in the main roles.http://info.nicovideo.jp/nicomu/cantarella/cast.html The play was also streamed live on Nico Nico Douga.ANN - Vocaloid KAITO's Song Adapted into Stage Musical Written and Pictured Serialization B's-LOG Comics published a novel called Cantarella -Forbbiden Love is Poison-'' in September 15, 2011 and a manga adaptation called ''Cantarella -Immoral Love and End of Poison-'' in March 1, 2012. The novel was written by Kaoru Ooshi and illustrated by Madarame, the manga was illustrated by Akira Sakamoto. Ichika made a manga adaptation as well called ''Cantarella -Poison of Blue-'' which was published in the digital magazine Nico Nico Age Premium in April 9, 2011 (also available at Yahoo Bookstore). The physical print was released in October 9, 2012. The first works mentioned are inspired off of the theater play and the later one uses both KAITO and Miku. Games Trivia *Cantarella is a poison or narcotic said to have been used by the Borgia family as their favorite poison in political assassinations. There are many rumors about its nature, preparation and real effects. Gallery Concept Arts= Kaito_Noble_concept.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス２contest by Ginko|Young_lady_style_Concept.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス２ contest the by Eika Kaito_~grace_edition~.png|Kaito's concept art for ''Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Kaito_~grace_edition~_2.png|Kaito's details for Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Miku_~grace_edition~.png|Miku's concept art for Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Miku_~grace edition~_2.png|Miku's details art for Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Cantarella_~grace_edition~.jpg|Other's concept arts for Cantarella ~grace edition~ |-|Games= M classic.png|KAITO's Classic module, featured in -Project DIVA- 2nd M noble.png|Miku's Noble module, featured in -Project DIVA- 2nd Kaito_Classic.jpg|KAITO's Classic as appears in -Project DIVA- Arcade Hatsune_Miku_Noble.jpg|Miku's Noble as appears in -Project DIVA- Arcade Rosa_Prue.jpg|KAITO's Rosa Blue module for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Rosa_Bianca.jpg|Miku's Rosa Bianca module for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Cantarella_grace_edition_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|Ittou Maru's loading screen, for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". |-|Merchandising= Cantarella_manga.png|Cover of "Cantarella ~Poison of Blue~", by Ichika Cantarella_manga2.jpg|Cover of "Cantarella -Immoral Love and End of Poison-", by Akira Sakamoto Cantarella_novel.jpg|Cover of "Cantarella -Forbbiden Love is Poison-", by Kaoru Ooshi |-|Misc= Tinier_me_Cantarella_Kaito.jpg|Cantarella Kaito Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune Miku x @Games/Tinier Me collab) Tinier_me_Cantarella_Miku.jpg|Cantarella Miku Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune Miku x @Games/Tinier Me collab) 554810.jpg|Meshi's PV 370657.jpg|Kooten Bergh no Youhei's PV Cantarella_Rin-Len_mix.png|Nazekorewo-P's PV Cantarella.jpg|Ichika's PV Cantarellashoujo.jpg|Niyake's PV Cantarellashort.jpg|Orokamono's short PV External links *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *VocaDB *Wikipedia (Japanese) *White Flame - lyrics, mp3 & off-vocal References Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Hall of Fame Category:Hall of Legend Category:Demonstration songs